


Everyday Battles

by Babe_Chan



Series: Supernatural drabbles and fanfics [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Supernatural, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aches and pains, Angels Adjusting To Being Human, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beds, Blood and Violence, Body Massage, Chronic Pain, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gentleness, Healing, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add more characters/pairings as I go, I'll add more fandoms as I go, Ibuprofen, Injury, Inspired by Real Events, Isolation, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Marijuana, Minor Injuries, Multi, Muscle Pain, Other, Pain, Painkillers, Physical Therapy, Platonic Relationships, References to Drugs, Romantic Gestures, Sleeping in the Impala, Slow To Update, Spells & Enchantments, Team Free Will, Tenderness, Weather, fibromyalgia, hot baths, hot showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different fics where you the reader has fibromyalgia. Some are fluffy others not so much.</p><p>I decided to write this since there isn't any reader fics, to my knowledge, that represents individuals who have fibromyalgia like myself. </p><p>I also wanted to spread awareness about it too!</p><p>Reader is gender neutral unless otherwise specified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Battles

**Author's Note:**

> I've based this on how fibro effects me/my life. 
> 
> Not all cases of it are the same, if you think you have fibromyalgia I would highly recommend that you go see a neurologist.  
> At the very least look into the signs/symptoms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a witch and a hunter had it's drawbacks, especially when you find yourself having to work with the Winchester brothers. They want to destroy an ancient relic that has the power to control anything. Demons, angels, humans, you name it. Unfortunately you were the only one who knew where it was located besides the late John Winchester.
> 
> This is why you preferred a life of solidarity, even if you were hunting.  
> This could only end so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so lengthy, I just wanted to get the setting/tone set.
> 
> As the series progresses you'll learn more about the whole witch/hunter thing but for know just an introduction.

Typically you didn't bother with other hunters, the community wasn't like it used to be, and kept to yourself. You enjoyed your solitude, found comfort in it, welcomed it with open arms to be honest.

In the hunting community you were referred to as the "Lone Wolf" hunter, you were fairly certain that no one even remembered your actual name anymore, but it didn't bother you. You liked that you had a bit of privacy, gave you some comfort.

 

There were rare moments when you longed for company of others, humans were naturally social creatures after all. You'd find yourself in some bar, having an idle conversations with the bartender or patrons, and enjoying the presence of others until you had your fill. After that you would return to your solidarity and hunt for the things that went bump in the night.

 

Hardly ever did you work with others, a handful of times did it actually happen. Only when you got a call from Bobby Singer, he was an old friend of sorts, did you ever get involved with fellow hunters.

He only called you when he was certain that the others were going to be way over their heads, that wasn't very often. Bobby knew you preferred to work alone, so he gave you most of the solo missions.

The man was almost like a father figure to you, he'd always been there since you could remember, and always made you feel welcomed. You promised to always visit Bobby when you happened to be in the area, staying over for a few days before leaving again.

He was the only hunter besides John Winchester that knew you were a witch, thankfully he was accepting about the whole ordeal after you explained everything.

 

That's where our story begins.

* * *

 

You stared at the ceiling of your motel room, unable to sleep due to the hunt you had finished earlier that day, and occasionally shifted when you became uncomfortable.

 

The hunt had been simple enough; classic salt and burn. Unfortunately the ghost had thrown you around a few times, slamming your in a few gravestones, before you actually burned the remains. You were just grateful that you hadn't broken anything, just a few nasty bruises and cuts.

When it was finally over you dragged yourself to your car, body already aching to begin with, and somehow managed to get back to your rundown motel room. It was on the outskirts of Scotland, Missouri.

You hadn't even bothered with changing into pajamas, just kicking off your shoes after locking the door behind you, and flopped on to the mattress. 

 

"I'm taking the next few days off." You spoke aloud, closing your eyes, and exhaled slowly. "Damn ghost...as if I wasn't in pain to begin with."

 

Having fibromyalgia was a pain in your...well everything, your muscles ached all the time. The only plus side was you having a higher pain tolerance than most folks.

Being a hunter on top of it was a nightmare, but you didn't have much of a choice. You were raised to be a hunter since you could walk, took on the family trade just as your parents had, so any chance of a normal life was out of the question.

Didn't help that you were a witch either, it was from your father's side of the family, and you had been lucky enough to inherit the ability of magic. So there was another reason why a normal life wasn't possible. You mostly used your magic to make medical supplies, generally avoided using it to do harm unless absolutely necessary.

Even if you did get out how could you possibly feign ignorance to what really went on. Pretend that monsters, angels, and demons didn't exist. It wasn't possible, once you know what's out there it has a way of finding you.

 

You were brought out of your thoughts when your phone went off, the familiar ringtone telling you it was Bobby. With a grunt you sat up, grabbing your phone from the nightstand, and hit the call button.

 

"Hey Bobby," You rolled your stiff shoulders and suppressed a groan. "What's up? It's a little late to be calling."

"I know but I wouldn't have called you if there wasn't a good reason." Bobby began with a small hum before clearing his throat. "Where are you?"

"Motel in Scotland, Missouri. Just got done with a salt and burn a few hours ago." You walked over to your duffel bag, rummaging through it until you found your bottle of painkillers. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor," He trailed off, you could hear the faint sound of people talking in the background. "I normally wouldn't but I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"Depends on what kind of favor you're asking for," You took a painkiller with some water, there was a hint playfulness in your voice, and put the bottle away. "What do you need me to do?"

"I have a couple of hunters that need some help with a case." He sighed deeply before continuing. "I wouldn't ask you if this wasn't a emergency."

"Who are they?" You start to pull out a clean pair of clothes, setting them on the bed, before pinching the bridge of your nose. "Are they there with you?"

"They're John's boys," Bobby paused for a moment, you didn't have to see his face to know he had a faint smile on his lips. "They're here, you wanna talk with them?"

"Like John Winchester?" You ran a hand through your hair, pacing back and forth, bitting your lip nervously. "I'll just talk with them when I get there"

"That's right," He sighed softly before muffled voices in the background made him grunt in annoyance. "Alright, when's the soonest you can get here?"

"It would take about seven and half hours to get there," You rubbed your neck before grinning widely and laughed a little bit. "Bet I can get there in about six hours or less."

"That's what I like to hear," Bobby chuckled a little at your enthusiasm. "We'll see you then, bye."

"See you soon, I'll head out in twenty minutes, bye Bobby." You ended the call, tossing the phone on to the mattress, and grabbed your clothes. "Shower then I'll leave."

 

You quickly got a hot shower, enjoying the warmth that washed over your body, and made yourself all nice and clean.

Doing a sweep of the motel room, checking if you had missed anything, before turning in your motel key after you loaded up your car. 

 

Thankfully the drive wasn't unbearable, the painkiller finally kicked in so you didn't hurt too badly, and you had music to keep you company. Stopping only once to grab some energy drinks and refill your gas tank.

It didn't take long to get to Bobby's, you sped through back roads and a bit on the highway. You were a little surprised that you hadn't gotten pulled over or something but you didn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

The sun was rising when you pulled into the familiar driveway, you were exhausted from the lack of sleep but pushed on. You had been up for the last two days, insomnia keeping you from sleeping, and you were going crash soon enough even after all the energy drinks.

Painkiller was still in your system, though you guessed you had a few hours before it completely wore off.

You turned your car off before sluggishly making your way to the front door before knocking on it as you tried to stifle a yawn. Rubbing your eyes childishly as you waited for Bobby to open the door, having a little bit of trouble keeping your eyes open. 

 

"I'll just close my eyes for a moment that's it." You lied to yourself as your eyes fluttered closed, leaning on the railings, and yawned into your hand. "I just need to rest my eyes."

 

You unsurprisingly fell asleep for a few minutes until the door finally opened, waking you up quickly. Bobby looked ready to yell before realizing it was you, he shook his head and sighed softly.

 

"Hey Bobby," You yawned again, swaying as you tried to stay awake, and gave a sleepy smile. "I'm here, let's go talk about the stuff."

"You look exhausted, when you sleep last?" Bobby ushered you inside and closed behind him. "Go rest up, you'll in no shape for discussing this case right now."

"Two days ago, I think? You know how my insomnia likes to keep me awake." You waved your hand dismissively and stifled another yawn. "I'm fine, lemme talk with John's boys."

"You can barely stand up straight, you're laying down for a few hours." He lead you to the guest/your room, helping you into bed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm gonna do with you."

 

You mumbled in protest, rubbing your eyes again, before nuzzling your face into a pillow. It didn't take long for you to fall asleep again, Bobby gave an affectionate scoff before slipping off your shoes. He smiled as he left the room, checking on the Winchesters, before going back to bed.

 

You woke up to sunlight in your face, making you groan, and reluctantly open your eyes. Blinking a few times as you slowly sat up, stretching until you heard a satisfying symphony of cracks, and smiled softly as you looked around the familiar room.

Nothing changed since you last visit, that had been a few months ago, and it was comforting. Various photos pinned to the wall, books on every available surface, and a few of your clothes pilled in the corner.

Though it was originally a guest room, it was unofficially known as your room now. You were glad Bobby let you have the small room, it gave you something to return to after hunts, it was the only stable thing in your life. 

It made you feel welcomed and safe.

Felt like home to you, something you never thought you'd have.

Home, you liked the sound of it.

 

"Bobby must've sent me to bed." You smiled more as you got out of the comfy bed, your sock covered feet touched the cool wood floor. "I better let them know I'm up...but I gotta take a piss."

 

You look at your reflection before laughing, you looked ridiculous with your crazy bed hair. It took you a few moments to try to look a little more presentable, but it just did it's own thing, and just shrugged with a little smile.

Still a little half asleep you made your way to the bathroom, doing your normal routine, and felt refreshed as you exited.

You made a mental note to avoid drinking so many energy drinks, stuff wasn't good for you and it always dehydrated you afterwards. Didn't help that it made you have to piss like every five minutes, Jesus that was the worst, especially when you were on hunts.

 

Too wrapped up in your thoughts you failed to notice Bobby watching as you sluggishly heading to the kitchen. Getting yourself some coffee, not caring that it wasn't fresh, and leaned on the counter.

 

"Glad to see you're awake," Bobby's voice brought you out of your thoughts. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept alright, how long was I asleep?" You glanced at him with a little smile, though your body was aching, and took a long sip of the cold coffee. "Where are the boys?"

"About six hours," He glanced over his shoulder. "Idjits, get in here."

 

You watched as two men walked into the kitchen, they were fairly good looking, one was a blond and the other a brunet. First thing you noticed was their height difference, it was a little amusing to see.

The shorter one had short hair that was slightly spiked up in the front, freckles, typical "I'm a manly man and I'll kick anyone's ass that says otherwise" sort of vibe, and the greenest eyes you had ever seen.

The taller one had about chin length hair that looked soft to the touch, dimples, typical "I'm really tall and intimidating but I'm actually a huge softie" sorta feel, and the loveliest hazel eyes you had ever seen. 

 

They didn't look related, didn't share any physical traits, and it was pretty obvious that they thought differently just with how they carried themselves. 

Then again you might have been reading too much into it, but you spent your whole life observing how others behaved when you weren't hunting.

You had always had a fascination with human behavior/body language, so you would read up on it when you could.

 

"So these are John's boys?" You glanced at Bobby with a raised eyebrow and smiled slightly before glancing at the two men. "Nice to meet you, hopefully we'll get along just fine."

"Yes, I'll let you three get better situated. I've got work to do." Bobby made his way to his little set up. "Try not to piss'em off, boys."

"You know...knew our dad?" The taller one looked at you with wide eyes. "I'm Sam, thanks for helping us on such short notice."

"More or less, he and I had hunted together a few times." You just shrugged before pouring yourself some more coffee. "You can call me [Name], don't sweat it."

"You don't look much older than us," The shorter one remarked as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "I'm Dean...dad never mentioned you before."

"I'm probably not, but looks can be deceiving. I'm only 25 going on 26." You sipped on the cold coffee and shifted your weight. "He probably did just not by name, he used to jokingly call me Lone Wolf with how much I often worked alone, eventually the nickname stuck."

"Dad mentioned somebody named Lone Wolf in his hunting journal a few times." Sam took a seat next to his brother. "So why do you hunt alone? There's strength in numbers."

"Aww the old man talked about me? I'm flattered by that." You couldn't help but snort a little and shook your head. "I just prefer to work alone, it's easier than having to worry about my life as well as someone else's."

"In dad's journal it said that him and Lone Wolf were the only hunters that knew where some relic is located." Dean began as he watched your movements. "And since you're alive we need your help getting the relic."

"That's true, we made sure that no one else could ever find, and we agreed to take it to the grave." You pushed yourself off the counter, now they had your undivided attention, and looked at them with a serious expression. "Now what use would you have with it? Do you even know what it does?"

"No but that's why we're asking for help, we need to destroy it so no one can use it." Sam explained calmly as you listened. "We can't let it get into the wrong hands."

"You can't destroy it, it's impossible." You were honestly starting to like the two brothers. "Aren't you even the slightest bit curious about what it does?"

"There has to be a way, if this thing is half as dangerous as dad made it out to be then we have to get rid of it." Dean narrowed his eyes as he looked at you. "What does it do?"

"Well now that I think about it there might, key word might, be a way." You drummed your fingers on the tabletop and smiled at Dean. "It can brainwash anything demons, humans, angels, you name it. It makes them bend to whoever has the relic, turning them into obedient servants."

"Wait hold on, you're telling us that there's something that has the power to control anything?" Sam looked at you a little skeptically. "How can we destroy it then?"

"Yup, I think a bunch of pagans or something created it. Dunno know for sure, there's not much lore on it." You swirled around the remaining coffee. "You'll need a spell, a powerful one, and you'll have to have a born witch to do it."

"A born witch? Where the Hell are we supposed to find one of those?" Dean looked a little annoyed with the information. "Even if we found one, how are we supposed to convince them to help us?"

"Basically their people born with the ability of magic, they come from a long line of witches. Generally the first one in a family bloodline who had magic makes a deal that their descendents will have magic." You set the coffee cup down and smiled widely as you rested your chin on your hand. "It's to ensure their descendents keep their souls. You ask me nicely and I do it."

"I didn't even know someone could be born a witch." Sam ran a hand through his hair before looking at you surprised. "You're a witch?"

"Hold on you're a witch?" Dean looked a little pissed off as his voice slowly grew louder. "Then why are you helping hunters?"

"Would you idjits keep it down?" Bobby poked his head into the kitchen. "Some of us are trying to do work."

"Sorry Bobby, the whole being a witch and a hunter is a lot for them to take in." You waved your hand, coffee pot floating over and refilling your cup, and shrugged. "I'll explain everything and answer any questions you may have."

 

You took some ibuprofen from by the sink, knowing that you'd be sitting there for a while, and got yourself comfortable.

 

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader will get to meet other characters of the Supernatural universe as this particular story continues.  
> Feel free to suggest things you'd like to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! I'd love some feedback from you guys.


End file.
